Interview With KHR!
by EmoLessShy26
Summary: The title says the summary, no? Anyway, a warning: Might be boring interview with lame gags and jokes.
1. Chapter 1

**Interview with KHR!**

**Elz:** "Welcome to my interview. I'm the host of the interview. Please be warn that I'm not good with these kind of thing so boring stuff might be inside." [PS: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!]

**Elz:** Introduction will be skipped since I'm sure the summary above is already an intro ( lazy lame excuse ). So, I've invited the 10th Vongola Gen.!

**[ The 10****th**** Vongola Gen. appeared when the red curtains was drawn. They all had different reaction; Tsuna being nervous and sweaty, Lambo being delusional, Yamamoto the happy-go-lucky guy, Ryohei with all his extremeness, Hibari being lone wolf, Chrome fidgeting and lastly Mukuro with his smug smirk as if he was a celeb.]**

**Tsuna: **H-Hello! ( Hiee! I'm nervous! Damn Reborn for forcing me to come! )

**Lambo:** Gyahahaha! Lambo is famous!

**Yamamoto: **Yo!

**Elz: **Wait... Where is Gokudera-san?

**Tsuna: **Uhh... He... He is sick today. ( We just had to run into Bianchi... I wonder if he is okay... )

**Hibari: **Herbivore, just move on with the show. **[glares at Elz]**

**Ryohei: **Hibari! There is no need to rush!

**Elz: **Firstly, I want you all to tell me who is your crush! **[smirk]** Reborn is watching this and if anyone lies, he'll tell me by sending me a message.

**Tsuna: **Hiee?! Reborn is watching this?!

**Yamamoto: **Hmm~ I love baseball!

**Elz:** (=.='') Yamamoto-san, I meant in human.

**Yamamoto:** Ahahaha! Why didn't you say so? Well, I love Gokudera, Tsuna-

**Elz: **(T-Threesome..). (O/O)

**Tsuna: **Yamamoto, she meant as in someone you like in a romantic kind of way...

**Yamamoto:** Oh? Then I don't think I have anyone I love!

**Lambo:** I love Maman!

**Tsuna: **Lambo! That isn-

**Elz: **Awww~ Lambo-chan is so cute! What about you, Tsuna-san?

**Tsuna: **E-Ehh? **[blush] **I-I don't have anyone I love!

**Elz: **That's obviously a lie... ( but then again maybe Tsuna gave up his feeling for Kyoko-san... Well, things could happen. ) Oh, okay then. Chrome? What about you?

**Chrome:** K-Ken... **[blush with a cute smile]**

**Mukuro: **Kufufufu~ I love myself.

**Elz: **(=.=) Rokudo-san... I'm sorry.

**Mukuro: [raise a brow]** Why?

**Elz:** I should have not invited you when you severely need to visit the Mental Health Institute. **[dramatic sigh]** Maybe I should phone them to get you.

**Mukuro:** O-Oya? **[eye twitch]** Do you want to see hell so badly? **[trident appeared]**

**Tsuna:** Hiee! Mukuro! Don't hurt Elz-san!

**Elz:** Ah, right. Hibari-san, Ryohei-san, so who are your crush?

**Hibari:** Hn. I don't have.

**Ryoehi:[blush]** N-No one!

**Elz: **Then why are you blushing~? You do have someone you like! **[smirk]**

**Yamamoto:** Eh? Ryohei-senpai has someone he like?

**Elz:** Is it...

**Ryohei:** (=/=)

**Elz:** Hana-san?

**Ryohei: [cover his ears]** LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEARD YOU! LALALA! EXTREME LALALA! **[runs to the exit]** LALALA!

**Elz:** BINGO!

**Tsuna: **E-EH? How did you know though?

**Elz:** I can read mind~

**Tsuna: **(0.o) (Another Reborn...At least she isn't as violent and harsh as Reborn)

**Elz: **Thank you, Tsuna-san.

**Tsuna: **(OxO'') (Shit...)

**Elz: **On with the next topic! (/O3O)/ State the person you hate and why! Start with Tsuna-san! GO!

**Tsuna:** M-Me?! A-AH... Ummm... I hate... uh... **[panic]**

**Elz: **Pssst! Say Primo! (:3)

**Tsuna:** Primo! -Wait? NO!

**Mukuro:** Ouch... To be hated by your own bloodline. Kufufufu~ You're harsh.

**Chrome:** Bossu... I didn't know you were that cruel.

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Tsuna: **N-No! That's not it!

**Yamamoto:** ...Tsuna...

**Tsuna:** I don't hate Primo!

**Elz: **Do you? I thought you'd curse Primo for getting you involve in the mafia.

**Tsuna:** (QxQ) T-That is true... **[sulk at the EMO corner]**

**Elz:** Next! Yamamoto-san!

**Yamamoto:** Ahahaha! I hate... Genkishi. He made me face plant a wall. My first kiss... was with a wall. Its even recorded in the web! It was humiliating!

**Everyone:** (=_='')

**Mukuro:** I hate Daemon Spade. Reason? Simple. His whole being is what made me hate him. Plus, he hurt Chrome and copied my fabulous hairstyle.

**Hibari:** He was born earlier.

**Mukuro:[twitch]** O-Oya?

**Elz:** The truth must be painful, Rokudo-san. Like I said, I should call the Mental Health Insitute. Maybe you'll find those like you.

**Chrome: **...I also hate Demon Speedo-baka. He made me look weak...

**Tsuna:** S-Speedo? (o_O'')

**Hibari:** I hate... all herbivores for being herbivorous.

**Everyone: **(=_='') (Typical Hibari...)

**Elz:** A-Ah, I see... I guess this is it for now. Bye!

**Mukuro:** Oya? This it? I still haven't shown my glamorous se-

**Elz:** To be continued!

**Mukuro:** HEY!

**Elz:** Tsu-zu-ke-ru!


	2. Chapter 2

**Elz:**We're live with Interview with KHR with me as the host with our guests-

**Hibari: [glares at Elz]** On with the show herbivore.

**Elz:[flinched]** H-Hai! So... we're back with the interview with the 10th Gen. Minus Ryohei-san and Gokudera-san for certain reasons. Lets continue the 'state your hated person and why'. The only one who haven't answer the question is Lambo, so Lambo please honor us your answer!

**Lambo:** Gyahaha! Very well, Lambo-san will tell Elz-nee-chan-

**Elz: **\(v)/ Yattta! Lambo-chan called be 'nee-chan'! I'ma sista, b*tch!

**Everyone minus confused Lambo: **(OAO'')

**Tsuna:** E-Elz-san?

**Elz: **A-Ahem... Sorry for my rudeness of my choice of words. I was overwhelm with happiness.

**Lambo:** What's a b*tch?

**Chrome:** I-Its nothing!

**Elz:** So, Lambo, your gracious answer?

**Lambo:** Well... Lambo-san hates Tako-head for being a meanie!

**Elz:** (OwO) … As expected. **[sigh]**

**Lambo:** Ara? Is Elz-nee-chan tired?

**Elz:** N-Nah... Just that... (I need a Yaoi dose to wake me up from being bored and this interview honestly needs them... Maybe I should include them next time?)

**Mukuro:** So? What is next, brat?

**Yamamoto:** Excited, huh, Mukuro.

**Tsuna:** (=A='') (Mukuro... He certainly is out of character...)

**Elz:** M'kay, Rokudo-san. So the last interview for you guys for now would be... I got no idea.

**Mukuro:** Oya? How irresponsible of you.

**Elz:** Rokudo-san... (=n=) Why don't you visit the Vongola medics? I think you need to see a doctor, especially after I will-

**Tsuna:** Y-You guys!

**Elz:** Hmph. Fine.

**Chrome:** A-Ano... What if we play?

**Lambo:** (*^*) Lambo-san wanna play!

**Yamamoto:** Oh? What are we playing?

**Chrome:** A-A play... based on **Silenzioso**'s **Lonely Lone Clam**. I think its interesting...

**Tsuna:** E-Eh?! I can't act emotionless!

**Hibari:** Hn. I don't want to look weak.

**Yamamoto:** Plus, its incomplete. So I guess we'll play something else. How about... Red riding hood?

**Elz:** Psht! Don't you know that that fairy tale became ero? The big bad wolf will rape the poor red riding hood.

**Lambo:** Ero? Is that a food?

**Hibari:** We'll play Vampire. You're all the victims and I bite you all to death with my tonfa.

**Elz:** ...That just increase the ero level... (=A='')

**Tsuna:** T-Then... Tooth fairy?

**Everyone minus Lambo and Yamamoto and Chrome:** (=A=) (Are you kidding me? Tooth fairy?!)

**Elz:** Tsuna... Imagine the tooth fairy used a lame excuse of inspecting your teeth through a passionate kiss which involves tongue.

**Tsuna: [horror face]**

**Lambo:** Hitmen! Hitmen!

**Elz:** ...Lambo, you're so cute but seriously, Hitmen is so used up based on you guys.

**Yamamoto:** How about soccer?

**Elz:** No. I can already imagine how it turns out. A bloody mess. Plus, I can't leave Lambo out in the battlefield! The horror! What if he gets killed in the process?

**Chrome:** Elz-san... That is too much... **[sweat dropped]**

**Mukuro:** Kufufufu~ I have a perfect idea! I'll be the rising idol! A star! I'll be in magazine! TV! All over the globe!

**Elz:** I guess this will be an easier way for pineapple to take over the globe... (=A='')

**Tsuna: **{Mukuro...is delusional...)

**Chrome:** (=A='')

**Hibari:** Hn. Herbivore, you broke him.

**Elz:** Excuse me! I did nothing wrong, Hi-ba-ri-saaaan~ **[glares at Hibari]**

**Yamamoto:** Ma, ma! Don't blame poor Elz-chan!

**Elz:** Plus, he had been broken even before he came here! He was born to be delusional!

**Mukuro:** Oya? Did I hear wrong or did you people just insulted me.

**Elz:** Argh! Not only delusional but deaf? Chrome, have he been eating the right food?

**Chrome:** ...Actually he always eats chocolate...

**Tsuna:** No surprise there, huh...

**Elz:** What? How come he doesn't get fat?! Girls must be jealous of his fitness! I mean, at least Chrome eats Nana-san's food or I-Pin's dumpling... Gosh, Rokudo-san, your body is born to be a model.

**Mukuro:** Kufufufufu~ Well, of course! I am Rokudo Mukuro, the handsome illusionist.

**Hibari: **...He is getting more herbivorous. Fix him, herbivore.

**Lambo:** But Lambo-san is more greater!

**Elz:** Lambo, I understand but Rokudo-san... Please act like your age.

**Mukuro:** (QAQ) B-But I'm just... LONELY! (T^T) I-I've been l-lonely I-in a water cage f-for who knows h-how long...

**Elz:** I feel...

**Tsuna: **so

**Chrome and Yamamoto:** Guilty.

**Hibari:** ...Herbivores... He is faking it.

**Elz:** I was about to say I feel annoyed, but Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san and Chrome... You guys blew it.

**Hibari:** End of interview. **[walks away]**

**Mukuro:** What about my time to shine?!

**Elz:** Shut it, Rokudo-san. I'm sure you've shine enough for today. Go rest and become a human like us. Now, shoo!

**Tsuna:** (=_='') I guess this is the end for Interview with 10th Gen. Next, the 1st Gen will appear so to those who had willing to read this interview, Elz-san would hope you guys will be patient for the next chapter...

**Elz;** So~ Bye-bye~

**Mukuro:** Kufufu~ I'll soon rise as a shining star-

**Lambo:** Lambo-san wants to eat...

**Yamamoto:** Lets go, guys. Oyaji's sushi will arrive soon!

**Chrome:** Mukuro-sama...

**Elz:** Leave him be. He can be dramatic and delusional on this empty stage for now.

**Mukuro:** (QAQ) How can you not want to see me glamorously!

**Elz:** Uhh... Your just... Well, anyway Tsu-zu-ke-ru!


End file.
